Strictly Ballroom
by strictlysuperb
Summary: Team Gibbs is given a unique team building exercise. Contains Tiva, Jibbs and McGabby
1. New Mission

**Strictly Ballroom**

**Authors Note - This takes place at the begining of season 7 but Jenny never died, she was just in a coma and now has amnesia so she is retraining as Gibbs' probie. If you want me to, I will continue so review and let me know otherwise I won't.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own NCIS or Strictly Come Dancing (Brittish version of Dancing With The Stars) I will be crossing over the two shoes soon if you want me to continue because they are my two favourite shows!**

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs picked up his phone as it rang yet again but when he looked at the caller id, he hung up again.

"I'm going to the head" he told his suspicious team as he stormed off.

Tony gave Ziva his trademark grin and lifted his eyebrow cheekily. "How do you think got Gibbs on the brain? Maybe the Jenny, after all there was Paris and now she's a probie again..."

"Tony" Ziva cut him off before he could go on and on about their boss's 'adventures' in Paris. "Toothpick's coming down the stairs"

"And Gibbs is leaving the elevator – Showdown"

"Agent Gibbs, you and your team are going on a team building exercise to rebuild that trust you have all seemed to lost, that include Dr Mallard, Mr Palmer and Ms Scuito. Your plane leaves at 0700 so I suggest you leave to pack now."

"Plane to where?" Gibbs demanded in his usual polite manner.

"England, London. Details are in the email I sent you." Vance retreated back up the stairs to his office, leaving Team Gibbs frozen with shock.

"What's in the email, boss?" Tony queried, dreading what was about to come. However, Gibbs was unable to speak.

"Boss?" Tony, Ziva and McGee asked simultaneously.

" We are going to England to participate in a popular reality TV show." Gibbs began.

"Alright! I always new that I was destined for stardom." Tony was very relieved

"DiNozzo, we will be competing against some other company at learning how to ballroom dance!"

Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo just stared at Gibbs, unable to believe what he just said but all for different reasons.

**Please Review If You Want Me To Continue! :)**


	2. Plane Ride

**Chapter 2 – Plane Ride**

At an unthinkably early time in the morning, Team Gibbs assembled at the airport. Abby bounced in, in a much more upbeat state of mind to that of her teammates.

"Isn't this exciting? Learning how to dance on national TV, showing the world how amazing Team Gibbs is! We are going to blow the other team to smithereens" Abby rambled on and on about how amazing it was going to be while the others silently disagreed with her.

_Ziva_

_I like dancing but performing with the team in front of everyone does not sound like fun, especially with Tony. I don't think I could stand being so close to him dancing (one of my favourite things to do) with him wearing very tight trousers. _

_Gibbs_

_Great. Vance was going to get a piece of his mind when they got home. Dancing did not sound as fun as Abby was saying. _

_Ducky_

_This dancing sounds fun. It will be just like it used to be when I was young. I wonder which lovely lady I will be lucky enough to partner..._

_Palmer_

_Oh great! The team's only just accepted me as part of the team and when they see how bad I am, they will hate me again, especially Abby because she really wants to win. Oh god – Tony's gonna be there and he's gonna tease me forever! _

_McGee_

_I'm gonna be so bad at it and Tony's gonna tease me forever but I really want to try for Abby's sake. This is the worse idea that the toothpick's ever had!_

_Tony_

_Dancing! Why dancing! I can't dance! God – I hate the toothpick! I guess Ziva being there and wearing beautiful dresses is a good thing. God I love her so much!_

When they got on the plane, they had to sit in pairs and since Abby had booked the tickets, she decided who sat where so she sat Tony and Ziva together, Gibbs and Jenny together, Ducky and Palmer together and herself and McGee with Tony and Ziva at the front of their group, herself and McGee behind them so that she could keep an eye on them, Ducky and Palmer behind her so she could listen to Ducky's stories and Jenny and Gibbs behind them so that Gibbs and Jenny could have some privacy so he could remind her about Paris.

About an hour into the flight Tony whispered to Ziva. "I'm bored – wanna join the mile high club?"

Seductively she leaned closely into him and replied "Of course my little hairy butt" Then she elbowed him hard in the stomach before grabbing her knife.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't the mile high club where you kill a co-worker on an airplane?"

"No!" Tony sighed but he really did love it when she got confused.


	3. Meeting Their Teachers

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Their Teachers**

They arrived at the BBC studio and were greeted by a man and a woman.

"Hello, my name is Darren and this is my wife Lilia." The man introduced himself and his wife.

"I'm Gibbs and this is Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Tim McGee, Abby Scuito, Ducky Mallard and Jimmy Palmer." Gibbs introduced his team and pointed at each person when he introduced them.

"We will be teaching you how to dance with some assistance from our friends who you shall meet later. I see that there are eight of you but only three of you are women so I suggest that you two partner each other" he said while pointing to Tony and Ziva, "you two dance together" he told Jenny and Gibbs, "and the two of you dance together" he told McGee and Abby, who immediately ran over to McGee and started hugging him.

"Yey Timmy – me and you get to dance together!" She squealed.

"What about myself and Mr Palmer – I don't imagine we shall be very good together."

"No" Lilia replied "the two of you shall get to dance with one of our friends" she told them before looking at Darren "Maybe Mr Palmer could dance with Ola and I think Erin would be perfect for Mr Mallard."

"Please call me Ducky/Jimmy" Ducky and Palmer said simultaneously.

"Let's go inside – today we are starting with the photo shoots for the magazine and you will be able to meet our friends who will be helping."

When they got inside the studio, in which the photo shoot would be taking place, four people stood there, two men and two women.

"These are our friends James and Ola Jordan, Jimmy you shall be dancing with Ola, and Anton Du Beke and Erin Boag, Ducky – you shall be dancing with Erin."

"Lucky Palmer, shame she's married" Tony whispered to Ziva, who looked immediately looked hurt when Tony started checking out Mrs Ola Jordan. She had to admit that Ola did look stunning – she had blond hair and tanned skin and perfect features.

Someone's assistant walked into the room and instructed the women and the men into different changing rooms

Gibbs, Ducky and McGee all changes into Ballroom tail suits while Palmer and Tony changed into Latin American trousers and shirts.

Erin came to meet the boys first, wearing a gorgeous floor length, strapless white dress with sequins at the bottom, then Ola came out wearing not a lot – she had on an incredibly short glittery pink skirt on and a cropped glittery pink top and she looked very sexy. Palmer's jaw dropped and he was unable to hear James creep close to him and whisper _Oi that's my wife you're ogling at_.

Jenny was next to step out and she was wearing a very elegant red dress (she was very lucky as not many red heads could pull off red but she could) and Gibbs just knew that he was lucky Paris had happened because she looked stunning. Abby followed her out wearing her signature colour – black. Her dress was a very sexy black and flattered her shape perfectly. McGee was speechless when he saw her but that was nothing compared to Tony's reaction when he saw Ziva. She was wearing green like she had when they went undercover but it left not a lot to the imagination.

"Zee-vah" he began when he was finally able to speak again. "I think you should go and get dress cuz even though you look incredibly sexy, this is for a photo shoot and there could be psychopaths looking at your picture and old men leering and..." Gibbs slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head.

"Stop babbling DiNozzo and stop undressing your partner with your eyes."

All of the professional dancers looked shock at the way Gibbs had treated Tony but all of Team Gibbs seemed unfazed by it – was it really normal?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – New Home**

"This is wear you'll be staying" Team NCIS were told a few hours later. They looked at the building in which they were to be staying in for the next few months. It was a quite big cottage with 6 bedrooms each with an adjoined bathroom, a lounge room, a study with a computer and a spacious garden.

"We'll leave you to sort out who sleeps where and we'll pick you up at 8 o'clock for you first rehearsal tomorrow. Have a good night and any contact numbers are by the phone, in case you need them." Lilia told them.

"Ducky, Jen and I get our own rooms so the rest of you decide who sleeps where." Gibbs walked off leaving his team to fight over bedrooms between themselves but not before reminding them of one particular rule of his. "Rule 12"He shouted to them.

"Timmy, I'll share with you." Abby told him before dragging him off to pick the best room.

"Zee-vah" Tony gave her his awarding winning DiNozzo smile before telling Palmer that he got his own room. Ziva felt weak at the knees when Tony smiled at her but she couldn't show any weakness around him.

A couple of hours later, when everyone had unpacked, Ziva popped her head round the door into lounge door and told the team that she was going into town to pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight because she was going to cook.

Walking around the supermarket, Ziva picked up all the ingredients she needed for dinner, some bread, milk, cereal, selection packet of crisps, selection of fruit and lots of chocolate seeing as she and Abby would probably need lots of therapy dancing with Tony and Abby and Jenny told her that chocolate was great for making you feel better.

When she finished, she looked around town and plotted the route that she would run in the morning before she headed back to their new house to begin cooking dinner – she wasn't sure if she could survive on pizza for the four months that they were going to be here, like Tony. Her thoughts drifted to Tony, being in the same room at night with Tony, dancing with Tony.

When she got home and started cooking for the team, Abby bounded in and announced that everyone was going to be dressing up for their first meal in this house, in England and that Iva could get ready whenever she wanted and Abby could look after the food for a while or she could get someone else to do it, maybe Jenny because Jenny is quite a good cook but not now because Ziva has to look stunning so that Tony realises his feelings for her.

While everything was cooking, Abby took Ziva upstairs so that she could get changed and made sure that all the boys were in the lounge area so that Ziva could get back to the kitchen without anyone seeing her so that it would be a surprise.

When dinner was ready, the girls called the boys to come to the dinning room. McGee couldn't keep his eyes off Abby as she looked gorgeous and her dressed suited her shape, it showed off just enough leg and was low cut enough to make McGee transfixed with her but not enough to make her look slutty. When she leant forward to cut the meat, McGee choked on the food he was eating and Abby silently giggled because she loved the effect she had on him.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and he knew that the old Jenny was still in their somewhere and she was teasing him but he had to remain in control of body and resist the urge to rip her dress off and kiss every single part of her body.

Ziva looked stunning and the way she winked at him, Tony knew that Ziva loved him two so he decided to tell her when they went to bed tonight – he was going to tell her that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her.


	5. First Rehearsal

**Chapter 5 – First Rehearsal **

Tony at Ziva woke to a very loud banging at their bedroom door to find that they were entwined together. Tony smiled at his lover, his girlfriend and the love of his life.

"We'd better get up, sweet cheeks" He whispered as kissed her gently. "Shower for two – saves time" He cheekily grinned as he realised that they only had about 40 minutes to get ready.

After they showered and grabbed some fruit for breakfast, Tony and Ziva joined the rest of the team outside, being careful to keep some distance between them so that no one would realise that they were breaking rule 12 but they knew that they would have to tell them eventually.

Tony glanced round at the rest of the team's outfits – Ducky was wearing his normal suit that he wore everyday to work, Gibbs had grey tracksuit on and a red hoodie, McGee also wore a grey tracksuit, Jenny was wearing a soft red tracksuit that fitted her curves perfectly, Abby was wearing her platforms, a extremely short mini skirt and a black top with skull and cross bones on and Ziva was also wearing a tracksuit that fitted her curves perfectly but it was green (the same shade of green that her dress was when she went undercover with Tony as married assassins).

When they arrived at the gym to train, they were told that they would each be performing a different dance this week, while their opponents, the FBI, would be dancing a group dance and the next week they would do a group dance, then couples would start being kicked out but would still participate in group dances.

"Ducky and Erin, you two will be doing a waltz, Jimmy and Ola, you will be performing a salsa, Gibbs and Jenny you will be dancing a Paso Doble, Tim and Abby, you will be dancing a quickstep and Tony and Ziva, you will be dancing a rumba." Darren told them.

"There have been some fantastic dances on Strictly Come Dancing in previous series and if you want to look on YouTube for them to see how good you could be." Lilia informed them before giving each couple a sheet with their dance on it and the names of the couples that have danced it well before.

**Ducky's sheet – Waltz**

Matt Di Angelo & Flavia Cacace

Gethin Jones & Camilla Dallerup

Alesha Dixon & Mathew Cutler

Tom Chambers & Camilla Dallerup

**Jimmy Sheet – Salsa**

Mark Ramprkash & Karen Hardy

Matt Di Angelo & Flavia Cacace

Tom Chambers & Camilla Dallerup

Gethin Jones & Camilla Dallerup

**Gibbs & Jenny's Sheet – Paso Doble**

Austin Healy & Erin Boag

Tom Chambers & Camilla Dallerup

Leticia Dean & Darren Bennet

**McGee & Abby's Sheet – Quickstep**

Tom Chambers & Camilla Dallerup

Austin Healy & Erin Boag

Lisa Snowdon & Brendan Cole

**Tony & Ziva Sheet – Rumba**

Matt Di Angelo & Flavia Cacace

Rachel Stevens & Vincent Simone

"Ducky, you and Erin are going to practise some ballroom basics like the hold and heel and toe leads, Jimmy, our salsa expert choreographers, Jacquelyn and Chris will help you and Ola practise your routine, Jenny and Gibbs, James will help you with your Paso and help you get the aggression across, Abby and Tim, Anton is our resident ballroom king and will help your quickstep and Darren and myself will help Tony and Ziva with your rumba." Lilia explained.

A few hours later, Tony and Ziva were struggling with showing the emotion and lovingness of the rumba although they managed to learn and remember the routine pretty quickly, the struggled with the technicalities and the performance.

"Our boss is going to be watching and he is right there and he has these rules and one of them is never date a co worker and so we can't exactly be all romantic and stuff." Tony whispered to Darren and Lilia as an explanation for their lack of ability to act in love.

Darren and Lilia were mystified that couple, who had so much sexual tension and were clearly in love, couldn't show it.

Across the other side of the room, Gibbs anger at two of his agents being forced into acting in love was adamant in his dance, although he couldn't deny Tony and Ziva the chance to be together should they discover how they feel about each other.

Meanwhile, Palmer was struggling with letting his guard down and just relaxing with the salsa.

"You just need to relax and everything will be fine – you just need to have fun that is the most important thing!" Ola gently told him.

McGee was struggling with the pace of the quickstep but bubbly Abby enjoyed as she spends most of her time bouncing anyway. She spent most of her time watching Tony and Ziva and thinking up plans for Operation Tiva as Anton helped McGee get to grips with the hold and the pace of the dance.

Ducky and Erin were having fun in their area of the gym as Ducky was telling Erin of his many stories and she helped him to learn the routine and together the waltzed around the room as Ducky felt like he was in his youth again.


	6. Home Cinema

**Chapter 6 – Home Cinema **

After rehearsals, Abby and McGee spent the next hour or so searching for all of the dances on YouTube and connecting the computer to the flat screen TV in the lounge so that everyone could watch in comfort. While they were doing this, Gibbs went to search for a good coffee shop, Ducky took Palmer to the local history museum to broaden his assistant's horizons and Tony went into town while Ziva stayed at home and read. Tony was sure that Ziva was pissed off at him but he didn't know what he did wrong so he decided that he would buy her some presents to make her smile again – she hadn't smiled properly since before Michael and Somalia, he loved her smile.

When Tony got home, he hid Ziva's present in his pocket because he found everyone sat in the lounge waiting for him.

"Sorry, I'm late but I bought popcorn" He gave his typical DiNozzo grin and when he noticed that he couldn't sit next to Ziva, he sat on the floor in front of her and Gibbs reached over and smacked the back of his head for 'being late'. Ziva and Jenny sat on a two person couch, Gibbs sat in a chair as did Ducky, Abby and McGee sat by the computer to control the technical stuff and Palmer sat on a chair that he had bought in from the dining room.

"Welcome to Team Gibbs cinema, the following is suitable for anyone aged 14 or above, so that rules Tony out, please enjoy the movie" Abby said as Tony glared at her for implying that he was still a child.

The first set of dances to be shown was the waltzes and the girls were mesmerised – they couldn't wait to dance it and feel like a princess. They watched in awe as the couples perfectly waltzed around the floor before the next set of dances, the salsa's came on.

"Palmer can't wait to see you shimmy like that." Tony teased as they watched Matt Di Angelo's sexy salsa.

Ziva felt sick to her stomach – she loved him so much and now she was just another scratch on his bed, no a notch yes, on his bedpost. She gripped the cushion in her arms tightly as the Paso's came on. She mentally Gibbs slapped herself for being so stupid, she was Tony's latest conquest and already his attention had turned to that blonde bimbo that Jimmy was dancing with. **(AN Ola isn't a blonde bimbo, this is just Ziva thinking)** and She smirked as a bare chest Austin Healy appeared on the screen, making her forget about the man she loved so much, she felt sick, the man who was sitting right in front of her.

When the quicksteps came on, everyone smiled as Tom Chambers did his Fred Astaire solo part and finally the rumba's came on.

Tony ogled at Rachel Stevens in her very revealing rumba outfit on the screen, picturing Ziva wearing something similar and his hands caressing her body like that. Ziva saw him lick his lips and she clutched her stomach in agony.

Tony noticed that something was wrong with Ziva but decided against humiliating her and asking what was wrong in front of everyone, instead he would ask her before bed tonight.

Later that evening, Tony confronted Ziva before they went to bed.

"I do not want to be another stitch on your bedclothes, Tony. You are not ready for a committed relationship and I am not ready for one of 'your relationships'. You are not serious Tony, I saw you checking out that Ola at training and I am not prepared for that so I think you should sleep somewhere else tonight." She yelled at him before shoving him out the door. She collapsed against the door and sobbed so much that her heart hurt.

Tony heard her sobs and he knew he had to make it better and he had an idea to show her that he was 100% serious about her.

**What do you think Tony's going to do? Review and guess and I'll update when I get 7 reviews and if you are reading again, review again because the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update**

**Please Review**


	7. First Live Show Part 1

**Chapter 7 – First Live Show Part 1**

After four weeks of rehearsing for the first show, Team Gibbs was finally ready to dance in front of millions of people, well Darren, Lilia and co said they were but Team Gibbs weren't so sure. Everything was in place; the dancers were in costume and had spent the entire day in make up – the girls loved getting made up and even the boys enjoyed it once they get into it, in fact you couldn't get McGee, Palmer and DiNozzo out of make-up.

"Our first couple dancing tonight with an aggressive Paso Doble are Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Sheppard" Host Bruce Forsyth said.

Everyone left the floor, except for Gibbs and Jenny as the VT played showing their training. Jenny started to blush as some of their many fights over petty things were shown on the screen. When the VT was over, they stepped out onto the floor and began their routine.

Gibbs and Jenny danced aggressively, each trying to outwit the other and they soon lost the choreography and began to dance to the music instead of doing the choreography.

Once the dance was over they walked over to the judge's desk, where Bruce was waiting, to listen to their comments.

"There were timing issues, technique was extremely poor" Judge Craig Revel Horwood began but he immediately shut up when Gibbs started to give him the Gibbs glare.

"I think that is the first time anyone has got Craig to be quiet" said Bruno Tonioli "However he is right their were timing issues and Jenny when you extend your foot you have to stretch and point" He continued before standing up to show Jenny exactly how to do it.

"This is the first show, we've only had one dance and you're already on your feet!" Len Goodman said to Bruno before turning to Gibbs and Jenny. "I know it can be nerve-wracking coming out in front everyone to dance especially coming out first but I thought you both coped very well and although it wasn't technically perfect, you gave it passion and gave a performance so well done."

After Alesha Dixon gave her opinion on their dance. Gibbs and Jenny were allowed to go backstage to Tess's area to get their scores. They scored a total of 27 out of 40 scoring 8's from Len and Bruno, a 7 from Alesha and a 4 from Craig which earned a boo from the studio audience and other dancers backstage. Tess gave the public the number that they needed to vote to keep Jenny and Jethro safe.

After Abby and McGee, Jimmy and Ola and Ducky and Erin had performed, the judges leader board looked like this:

Ducky and Erin – 30

Jenny and Jethro – 27

Abby and Tim – 25

Jimmy and Ola –22

However there was still one couple left to perform and after a trying week of emotions with Ziva forgiving Tony but still unsure of his feelings for her, Tony had a plan to prove to Ziva and the rest of the world that he did genuinely love her so he spoke to Darren and Lilia to change the story of their routine and now he was about to put his plan into action and he was nervous (no he wasn't DiNozzos don't get nervous).

The story of their rumba was that the two of them were in love but afraid to admit and as they got close, one of them would pull away but as the dance ended, Tony pulled a necklace out of his pocket and as Ziva had her back to Tony, expecting his arms to wrap around hers pulling her towards him to end their dance, he put the necklace round her neck. Ziva looked down at the necklace and turned around to face Tony and as the music started to fade, they embraced.

"I love you, Ziva David and I don't care who knows. You are my soul mate." Tony told her as he pulled her close, oblivious to the standing ovation and applause the two of them were getting and backstage, amongst Abby squealing ad everyone else's his clapping, no one heard Gibbs mutter "Aw hell DiNozzo. Bout time."

**I know that I haven't updated very well but it's the Easter holidays now and I am hoping to update at least every 2 days so please review and let me know what you want to happen in this story. **

**So Review Now **

**Please **


	8. First Live Show Part 2

**Chapter 8 – The First Live Show Part 2 – The Aftermath **

After a couple of minutes of standing there with her in his arms, the two of them enjoying being close, Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Sweetcheecks, I think we need to go over to the judges now." He told her as he pulled her gently over and eventually; people stopped clapping and sat down, ready to here what the judges had to say about the magical moment that they had just witnessed.

"Wow, a standing ovation for your first dance that is pretty special. Alesha we'll come to you first." Bruce said.

"What do I say? I think the audience loved!" This comment was met by cheers and applause. "I loved it – the standard of dance from you in particular Ziva woz magical and you touched me and made the hairs on my arm stand on end, it woz so magical."

"I didn't know you had hairs on your arm." Bruce said

"Everyone has hairs on their arms unless they shave Brucie" Alesha informed him.

"Ok then. Craig."

"Great story telling, you both really got into character and excellent dancing, well above all expectations of week 1 HOWEVER, I only have 2 faults which" The audience groaned and started booing when they heard this. "Which were that you Tony have the most horrific hands it's like Chris Hollins all over again and your hips were wooden during the dance"

"Didn't Chris win his series?" Tony said giving the judges (and the camera) the most gorgeous DiNozzo grin.

"Good point! Len, we'll come to you now."

"I am going to give you a one man standing ovation" Len began but his one man standing ovation turned into another studio full standing ovation "because that standard of dance is what I would expect in the final – not week one but, just a warning, us judges are going to be expecting this standard every week now and there are a numerous people who have had great first dances and had the potential to go all the way, people such as Austin Healy, Ali Bastian, Gabby Logan, Zoe Lucker and Cherie Lunghi, and they had an off week and were in the dance off against a strong couple and ended up leaving the competition."

After hearing from Bruno, Tony and Ziva made their way backstage to Tess's area where they were each met with a headslap from Gibbs and a "keep it out of the office" and an 'Abby hug' from Abby.

"That dance was so romantic – can we see your necklace Ziva?" Tess asked and Ziva showed her (and the camera) her necklace which was a simple heart shaped locket engraved with _my sweetcheecks yours forever your little hairy butt_

"So sweet and romantic, Tony. Now Craig compared you to former champion Chris Hollins who, with his partner Ola Jordan, were affectionately known as Team Cola so any names for you two?"

"What'd ya say sweetcheecks? We could be Team Zony!" Tony said but he was immediately headslapped by Abby who jumped up to inform Tony that she had already named them as Tiva which was soo much better than Zony.

"Lets get your scores."

"Craig Revel Horwood – 8, Len Goodman – 10" Ziva jumped into Tony's arms in delight and he spun her around. "Alesha Dixon – 10, Bruno Tonioli – 10"

"If you want to vote for any vote for anyone in Team NCIS, you can vote when the lines open in tomorrow's show when team NCIS meet their rivals Team FBI!" Tess told the camera.

The credits started to roll after Tess joined Bruce on stage and told the audience to tune in tomorrow and gave their signature 'end of show saying' "keep dancing" As soon as the cameras stopped rolling Team Gibbs came face to face with their rivals, well everyone except for Abby who was talking to Tess about renaming their team to Team Gibbs with mini teams Tiva, McGabby, Jibbs, Pola and Duckrin, Team FBI which included Fornell and Slacks (errr Sacks).

"Enjoy today kids 'cause you're going down!" Team FBI told Team NCIS, err I mean Team Gibbs.

**What'd you think? Please Review and I hope to update within the next couple of days! Also, can anyone remember the name of the FBI agent from the season 2 episode Terminal Leave and can anyone think of any other FBI agents that I could include in Team FBI.**

**Please Review **


End file.
